


(let me introduce you to some) New Things

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Johnjae are roommates, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Virgin Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun are roommates that move into the apartment right next to Mark’s and he takes a quick liking to the two attractive men next door.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 43
Kudos: 681
Collections: pwp^2





	(let me introduce you to some) New Things

**Author's Note:**

> a quick clarification: Mark is around 18/19 in this fic while Jaehyun is 21 and Johnny is 22. The drinking age in Korea is 20, so there is underaged drinking on Mark’s part.

Mark lived in a relatively nice apartment complex with his parents, considering both of them work full time jobs on the weekdays, they were able to afford living in an apartment that was big and spacious and also had an amazing view of the river. So it really boggled Mark’s mind when two university students moved into the apartment next to them. It was quite hard to rent an apartment room there on a budget if you were students, but Mark didn’t really question it any further. Maybe one of them is rich or their parents paid it off for them. It really wasn’t his business.

But the day the two men moved in next door, Mark’s mother insisted on welcoming them because it was a courtesy and polite to do so. Mark didn’t really feel like it, he wasn’t a fan of making conversation with strangers even though they were going to become his neighbors. However his mother wouldn’t take no for an answer and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of his neighbor’s door with a plate of homemade rice cakes. Mark sighed, debating whether or not if he should just ring the door bell, leave the rice cakes on the floor and dash. In the end, he decided against it because he knew his mother would berate him and give him a lecture on how to be a well mannered person. He grumbled to himself as he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

The door swung open and in front of Mark stood a tall, super attractive man wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to showcase his arms and the prominent veins running down it. His hair was a bit messy and he looked tired. Mark sneaked a glance inside the apartment and noticed the amount of boxes that were yet to be unpacked. Now Mark really wished he wasn’t doing this because if he were to embarrass himself in front of this extremely fine man, he’ll never step foot outside his apartment ever again. It took a while for him to realize he was gaping openly at the male before him, watching the sweat drip down the man’s forehead.

“Uh hello. How can I help you?” the man asked, looking quite confused at Mark’s wide eyed expression.

Mark mentally slapped himself for already being so weird and replied, “Hi! I mean, hello. Uhm. I live next door actually haha and I made some rice cakes. No I mean my mom made the rice cakes and she wanted me to give them to you because you’re new here. But I’m not even sure if you like rice cakes.. maybe cookies would of been a better option haha. By the way, I’m Mark, your neighbor.”

From the amused smile on the man’s face, Mark knew he’d embarrassed himself with his rambling. He was so close to just shoving the plate into the man’s hands and running back to his own apartment.

“Nice to meet you Mark. I’m Jaehyun. Thank you so much for the rice cakes, I’ll gladly take them and please tell your mother that I really appreciated it. I would love to invite you inside, but there’s not much to see yet,” the man introduced himself with much ease. He took the plate from Mark’s hands and Mark wasn’t sure if the way Jaehyun grazed his hand with his own was an accident or not, but the soft touch made his skin tingle.

“N-No problem,” Mark stuttered back in response, looking at the other in a daze.

Suddenly there was another man standing behind Jaehyun, a bit taller and just as attractive and what was even worst, it looked like he just came out of the shower with his hair dripping wet with no shirt on and a pair of loosely fitting sweatpants. Mark wanted to pass out.

“Oh who’s this?” the shirtless man questioned, taking a step closer as Mark took a timid step back.

“This is Mark, our neighbor. He gave us some rice cakes,” Jaehyun answered for Mark, showing the plate to the other man.

“Hi,” Mark said meekly.

“Hey there. I’m Johnny. It’s nice to meet you,” Johnny said with a smile, holding a hand out towards Mark. Mark looked dumbly at the hand that was in front of him before snapping out of his daze and quickly shook his hand. The other’s hand was big, very big in fact that made Mark’s hand look tiny. His hand was also soft and still a bit damp.

“Sorry, I just got out the shower. Didn’t know that we had a guest,” Johnny said, letting Mark’s hand go much to Mark’s displeasure. “But we’ll definitely invite you back once we’ve got everything in order.”

“Oh! Uhm you don’t have to if it’s too much trouble,” Mark said.

“Of course not! We would love to have you over.”

“I, uhm, have to ask my parents about that.”

“They can come over too! We just want to thank you guys for your hospitality,” Jaehyun replied.

Mark nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with the two men in front of him as much as possible.

“Great. Let’s exchange phone numbers and I’ll let you know when we’re ready for you.” Johnny took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Mark so he could insert his number. Mark typed in his number carefully with shaky fingers and handed it back to the other.

“I’ll text you Jaehyun’s number too. Anyways, thank you for coming by. We would love to stay and chat but we’ve still got a lot to unpack, so we have to get back to that. Sorry!”

“No no! I don’t want to keep you guys too long. Uhm I’ll tell my mom about the invite.”

“Perfect, then we’ll keep in touch.”

Mark nodded and the two waved goodbye to Mark before closing their door and he was left staring blankly ahead.

_What ... just happened?_

-

It would of been a lie if Mark wasn’t totally anticipating when he could go back to Jaehyun and Johnny’s place and when Johnny texted him about a week later saying that Mark could bring his parents over for lunch, he accidentally dropped his phone on his face out of panic as he quickly texted back that he’ll inform his parents. Mark’s parents were quite excited to meet their new neighbors, saying how it’s nice to finally have people who are around the same age as Mark living here instead of the elderly couple who lived on the other side of them or the young couple in front with a new born baby.

Johnny said they could come over during the afternoon on Saturday and Mark spent the morning of that day stressing over what he should wear or how he should style his hair, then realizing that he’s being ridiculous because this is not date; this is casual lunch with his neighbors and parents. His mom was breathing down his neck as he took his sweet time getting ready and then quickly rushed him and his dad out the door as if they were going to be late when they literally live 3 steps away from each other.

Mark’s mom rang the doorbell to Jaehyun and Johnny’s apartment and it was Johnny this time that answered the door dressed in a formal causal style and Mark swore this man cannot get anymore attractive.

“Welcome! Thank you so much for the rice cakes last time, Mark’s mom. It was very delicious, we’ve enjoyed it. Please come in,” Johnny said, opening the door wider and letting them inside.

“Oh aren’t you a handsome one? Please call me Mrs. Lee and I am so glad you boys liked it,” Mark’s mom commented with a giggle and Mark groaned, burying his face into the palms of his hands.

He walked into the apartment with his parents and noticed the place was very well styled in a minimalistic way. Jaehyun came out of the kitchen and went to greet Mark’s parents and thanked them again for the sweets.

“We’re almost done preparing lunch. Please take a seat,” Jaehyun said, guiding them to the dining table that is all set up.

They sat down and Mark took this chance to take a good look around the place that Johnny and Jaehyun lived in. There was framed pictures of scenery such as the city skyline or sea at night that hung from the walls. The corner of the living room had a retro looking record player with a stack of vinyl records placed on a storage shelf. He walked over to flip through the records and even found some artists that he really enjoyed. Suddenly, there was a hand on his lower back and Johnny was leaning in a bit close when he said, “Find anything you like?”

Mark all but jumped away, bumping his knee against the coffee table and his heart beating way too fast for his liking.

“Honey, are you okay?” His mother asked from across the living room.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine,” Mark replied with a cough.

Johnny was smiling, but he took a step back to let the boy breathe.

“Come on, food’s done,” Johnny said, walking back to the table.

Mark looked at Johnny’s back as he walked away and decided he really needs to get his shit together. He followed Johnny back to the dining table and took the empty seat next to his father. The table was filled with delicious looking food such as braised beef, kimchi stew, and various side dishes.

“Please help yourselves,” Jaehyun said, gesturing for them to start eating. Mark’s parents gladly picked up the chopsticks and started digging in.

“Oh my. This is so good. You boys must be such amazing cooks,” Mark’s mom complimented them. “Our Mark can’t cook even if his life depended on it.”

“Mom please...” Mark looked down at his bowl in embarrassment. Leave it to his own mother to throw his under the bus.

“Thank you, but we only made the kimchi stew, so we can’t take all the credit,” Johnny replied.

As they ate, Mark’s parents were bombarding the two poor men with hundreds of questions.

“So you boys are in university, yes?” Mark’s father asked.

“Yes sir. Jaehyun is a sophomore and I’m a junior,” Johnny replied.

“Ah and what are you studying?”

“I’m an architecture major,” Jaehyun responded.

“Business management,” said Johnny.

“That must be a lot of work then. How are you able to afford this place?” Mark’s dad questioned and Mark stared at his dad in disbelief.

“Dad... come on.”

Johnny chuckled, waving his hand saying it’s fine. “We both have side jobs that allows us to save money. We figured to get a place outside of campus because the dorms are usually too cramped.”

“I bet, especially with big, growing boys like you both,” Mark’s mother commented.

Mark sighed, setting his chopsticks down and announcing that he needs to use to restroom.

“Oh ok. It’s down the hall to your left,” Jaehyun said, pointing a finger to show where Mark should go.

Mark got up from his seat and walked to the bathroom. As he relieved himself, he looked around the bathroom thinking to himself if it would be weird to see what kind of shampoo that they use. ‘ _Of course it’s weird, Mark. What the fuck._ ’ Mark shook the thought away and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom to head back to the living room. On his way there, he noticed a slightly opened door with the lights on in the room. Mark hated his noisy self, but he really couldn’t help it when he peaked inside.

To his surprise, the room was set up as a little recording studio with a mini keyboard and mic. The walls were patched up with soundproof foam, two monitor screens on the table and an acoustic guitar placed in the corner. Mark’s interest shot to the roof as he was so tempted to go in and play around, but forced himself to go back to the table as this wasn’t even his own place and he shouldn’t even be snooping around like this.

He walked back to the living room and sat back down at the table. His parents and the two neighbors were amicably chatting away. Mark could tell that his mother had already taken a liking to them and even his father who usually took sometime to warm up to people was laughing at whatever they were talking about. Mark was itching to ask them about the little recording room that he stumbled upon, so he wormed his way into the conversation.

“Uhm hey, I saw this studio room on my way back. Not that I was snooping but I just happen to see it. Do you guys make music or?” Mark asked, and he could feel his mother’s disapproving look.

“Oh yeah! We like to produce music but it’s just a hobby.”

“That’s so cool! I make some of my own music too,” Mark was positively beaming at them now.

Mark’s father chuckled, clasping a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Our son has a big fascination in music. He keeps mentioning that it’s something that he wants to focus on when he’s in college.”

“Really? Well if you’re interested, you can totally use our studio.”

Mark was quite literally vibrating in his seat. “Are you serious? That’ll be amazing! I don’t have any recording stuff at my place and I usually have to travel all the way to my school to use their equipment. Plus it’s summer so school is close.”

“Yeah we’re fine with you coming over.”

“If it’s not too much trouble...” Mark mumbled, looking up at the two guys with his big eyes that were practically gleaming.

“Of course!”

“Thank you so much!”

As he and his parents left Jaehyun and Johnny’s place, there was a stupid smile plastered on his face. He was excited that he was able to finally have a place to make his music, but he was even more excited to spend time with his insanely attractive neighbors.

-

The summer went by with Mark spending majority of his time at Jaehyun and Johnny’s place. His parents kept telling him to stop constantly going over as it might burden them, but honestly Mark just can’t keep away. They’re both so incredibly nice, have the same taste in music as Mark and they’re just perfect eye candy for Mark when he’s bored.

Mark was over at their place on a Tuesday, playing around with some chords on the keyboard. He tried his best to not get in the way of the two men as they were also usually busy doing their own things. Sure he would love some attention but being in the same vicinity as them was good enough. He has been working on some random beats for the past hour and a half and decided that he needed a break, so he got up to stretch his body and walk to the kitchen to get some water.

While he poured himself a glass of water, he heard footsteps moving towards the kitchen and as he looked up, he almost dropped the glass to the floor but thanked his fast reflexes for not causing a huge mess. There stood in front of him was Jaehyun dripping wet from the shower with only a thin white towel wrapped around his waist. Mark was having a strange case of deja-vu as he stared at Jaehyun’s naked toned chest.

“Sorry if I startled you. I came back from the gym and just took a shower,” Jaehyun said, carelessly ruffling his own hair with another towel. Mark swallowed as his eyes followed a droplet of water slowly descending down the man’s torso.

“Y-Yeah. It’s cool,” Mark responded, his voice cracking a bit. He wasn’t sure if he saw right, but he swore Jaehyun smirked at him but it was gone the moment Mark looked back at his face again.

“Anyways, how your little project going?” Jaehyun asked as he stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a jar of green smoothie.

“Oh uhm. It’s going. Just needed some time to refresh my mind,” Mark said.

“If you need any help, Johnny and I are here.”

Mark just nodded, fixing his gaze at the box of cereal on the counter.

“Hey can you grab the tumbler on the top for me?” Jaehyun nodded his head towards the top shelf where the tumbler was as he popped open the jar. Mark turned to grab it, but realized he was just a few inches too short. He even awkwardly got on his tiptoes to reach, yet his fingers just grazed the shelf.

“It’s fine. I’ll get it myself,” Jaehyun said, putting down the jar and walking over. Mark was about to step out of the way, but suddenly he was locked in place as Jaehyun put an hand on the counter next to Mark’s hips and then his chest was pressed against Mark’s back as he reached up to grab the tumbler. Even though it was just for a few seconds, Mark felt the stray drops of water on Jaehyun’s chest being pressed into the back of Mark’s shirt, his hips that was barely covered pressing against his own. Then the heat of Jaehyun’s body was off of his as the other walked back to pour the smoothie into the tumbler.

Mark’s heart was pounding, his face flushed as all he could think about was Jaehyun’s body against his and to his horror, he looked down to see himself sporting a boner. He thought he might throw up.

Mark refused to turn around as he stood facing the shelves. He hated his teenage hormones, getting worked up over something like this. Yet he can’t help but blame Jaehyun also cause who walks around almost naked with their neighbor over?

“I’m gonna go dry off,” Jaehyun said, placing the jar back into the fridge and if he noticed Mark being unusually stiff, he doesn’t say anything. He just clasped a hand on Mark’s neck causing the boy to flinch before leaving to his room. When Mark was sure Jaehyun was back inside his room, he quickly ran out of the apartment and back into his own, dashing to his room and slamming the door shut.

Later in the shower, Mark shamefully jerked off to the thought of his neighbor. He had a hand around his cock as he thought about Jaehyun’s naked body that was so close to his and the hand on his neck. He thought about that hand touching him, feeling him up and making him come. He wondered what it would feel like to be held by Jaehyun, and then his traitorous mind thought of Johnny and his big hands and how it would feel on him too. Both Jaehyun and Johnny and their hands and big bodies surrounding him and then Mark was cumming abruptly, biting back a moan as he paints the shower tiles white. He watched his cum wash off the walls and realized how fucked he was.

-

Mark refused to go back to Johnny and Jaehyun’s apartment for the next few weeks as he stayed either cooped up in his own room or begging Donghyuck to hang out with him. He always made some excuse when Johnny or Jaehyun texted him asking why he wasn’t coming over as often anymore. He felt bad for ignoring them as they were nothing but nice to him and even let him use their studio whenever he wanted, but he didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time.

The following weekend, his parents were going away on a three day resort to celebrate their anniversary. They trusted the apartment in Mark’s care, telling him to be careful and to not make a mess.

“You can go to Johnny and Jaehyun’s place for the weekend if you want. I’m sure they’ll be happy to let you stay there,” Mark’s mother said as she stepped into her shoes.

“Yeah... I’ll think about it,” Mark mumbled.

“Ok we’re leaving now. Don’t eat too much take out alright sweetie,” his mother said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He bid his parents goodbye as they grabbed their luggage and left for their weekend trip.

It was nice to have the apartment to himself for the first time in a while. He got to laze around without his parents yelling at him to do something productive, he got to play video games until late into the night, and despite his mother’s warning, he got to order all the yummy delivery food he wanted. However, it got pretty boring pretty fast as he didn’t realize how dull it was without actual people around him.

Mark was sat in his own living room, scrolling through Netflix to find anything interesting to watch. He already rewatched most of his favorite shows already and the other shows just didn’t intrigue him. It was almost 8pm, having already eaten and showered, but he didn’t feel tired yet. Then his mind wondered to his neighbors and wondered what they were up to. After much deliberation, he figured he should go visit Jaehyun and Johnny as he hadn’t seen them in awhile and just missed their presence.

He didn’t waste time, slipping into a pair of sneakers and walking to Jaehyun and Johnny’s apartment before he could change his mind. He stood in front of the door, debating if he should ring the doorbell or just enter the code into the keypad since they gave Mark the code to their apartment after Mark’s first few visits to their place, saying it’ll just be more convenient. Mark raised his finger to press the bell, hearing it ring throughout their apartment and waiting for someone to open the door.

It takes a few minutes until the door finally swings open and there stood Johnny, his hair all mused and the buttons on his shirt were done incorrectly as if he was in a hurry.

“Oh Mark! How are you? Gosh, we missed you. Come in,” Johnny said and Mark registered the smell of alcohol in his breath. He got a hand around Mark’s shoulders, pulling him into the apartment and he sees Jaehyun sat on the floor with a couple can of beers around him, some open some not. Jaehyun’s face was a bit flushed and he was in the same state as Johnny was with his messy hair and the front of shirt was all creased and rumpled.

“Look who came to visit us,” Johnny exclaimed, words slightly slurred.

“Mark! We’ve been thinking about you. Come sit down,” Jaehyun said excitedly, patting at the empty space next to him.

Mark does as he was told and sat down in between Jaehyun and Johnny. The lights were off in the living room saved for the lamp that was on in the corner and the occasional light that came from the tv, the sound turned down low.

“Mark, we’ve missed you. Where have you been?” Jaehyun asked, pouting at Mark.

“Just busy.”

“The last time I saw you was like 3 weeks ago. I went to put on some clothes and when I came out, you were already gone.”

“Ahaha... yeah. My mom wanted me to go back actually. Had to help her with... stuff.”

Jaehyun hummed and didn’t question him any further. Mark watched as Jaehyun picked up a can of beer and downing the rest of it in one go, his head tilting back and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank. Mark swiftly looked away.

Then there was something cool being pressed to his cheek which startled him, jerking away. Johnny held up an unopened can next to his face, eyebrows raised.

“You want one?”

Mark looked at the can, not sure if he should take it. It wasn’t that he was against drinking or that he didn’t want to, he just haven’t really drank much before and the last time he did, he wasn’t particularly fond of it.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell on you,” Johnny said in a teasing tone.

Mark grabbed the can from Johnny’s hand, the smile on the older man grew as Mark cracked it open and took a gulp. He winced as he swallowed the bitter liquid.

“How is it?” Jaehyun asked.

“Not my favorite.”

“You’ll get use to it.”

The three of them sat on the floor, drinking through the cans of beer and Mark was already feeling the warmth creeping up on him even though he was only half way through his second can. They’ve been talking about everything and nothing, about how Mark’s parents were away for the weekend. Mark can’t really remember most of their conversations but then Johnny got a hand on his thigh and everything became instantly clear. The heat of Johnny’s hand was seeping into the fabric of his sweatpants and onto his skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body.

“You know. Jaehyun and I were talking about you before you came over,” Johnny murmured into his ear. Mark shivered at the proximity of Johnny’s lips to his ear and his mind went blank as Johnny leaned in closer.

“Want to know what we were saying?” Johnny asked, his hand moving up his thigh a few inches.

Mark swallowed and nodded. He could hear the blood in his veins rushing, his pulse pumping and his senses heightening. He hoped the blush on his face could pass as the alcohol working through his system. Jaehyun was pressing closer to him, his body heat radiating off him.

“You aren’t as sly as you think you are Mark. We can tell from your wondering eyes,” Jaehyun said, a finger under Mark’s chin tilting his face towards him. Mark locked eyes with Jaehyun and the look in Jaehyun’s lidded eyes made Mark shiver. Mark ducked his head away when he got too shy to hold the other’s gaze, fearing that if it kept going his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

All of a sudden, Johnny gripped Mark’s cheeks with his big hand, holding his face in his palm and turning Mark to look at him. The grip on his cheeks was a bit rough, but Mark would be lying if it didn’t give him a surge of excitement.

Johnny angled his face, turning it left and right as if to examine him before stating, “Your face is exactly my type.” A little smirk on his lips as he continued, “It fucking turns me on.”

The small gasp that left Mark’s mouth was unintentional, but he would be fooling himself if he said he never imagined a situation like this, never had a couple of vivid dreams where he was stuck between the two men next to him now. He’s not sure if it’s the effect of Johnny’s words or if it’s the alcohol coursing through him as he lets out a needy whine when Johnny forced his head to focus on him.

“You don’t know how much we want to ruin you,” Johnny growled into his ear.

“Will you let us hm,” Jaehyun asked, a hand circling around his waist. Everything was moving just a bit too fast, but Mark wanted it as much as the other two so he just nodded in response.

“Use your words and tell us,” Johnny demanded.

“Please.. I want it,” Mark whispered as if he was revealing a secret.

“Want what?”

They really wanted Mark to spell it out for them, make him say what he wanted with his own mouth.

“B-both of you.” Mark squeezed his eyes shut, finding it too much to look at either one of them when both of them looked at him as if they were going to devour him at any given minute.

“Then let us take care of you,” Jaehyun said in a delightfully teasing tone.

Then the hand around Mark’s waist moved under his shirt to touch his heated skin, pushing the shirt up and over his head in an instant. There was lips on his body and he wasn’t sure which belonged to who, the only thing he could concentrate on was how hard he already was in his pants.

Johnny was sucking the skin on his neck as Jaehyun pressed kisses down his chest, nibbling here and there. Jaehyun’s mouth latched onto one of Mark’s perky nipple, giving it a few licks before he sank his teeth down on the nub and tugged. Mark gasped loudly, body arching and hands flying to Jaehyun’s head to try to pull him away. But Jaehyun didn’t budge, licking over the indents that he left. Johnny was littering kiss marks all over Mark’s neck and he prayed to god that they fade quickly because he doesn’t want to explain the bruising to his parents. Johnny mouthed his way up to Mark’s cheek, leaving a peck before capturing his lips into a hungry kiss.

Now Mark hasn’t kissed many people in his lifetime, he could count them all on one hand, but Johnny’s mouth on his knocked all of the others out the park. He kissed with intention, didn’t hesitate to push his tongue in and lick at the roof of his mouth. He kept kissing Mark as his hands roamed freely around his body, tweaking at his nipples.

Jaehyun was tugging the waistband of Mark’s pants, pulling it down his slim legs and tossing it to the side. Suddenly, there was a hand palming at his erection causing Mark to pull away from the kiss to gape at Jaehyun who already trying to take his underwear off.

“W-wait! Hold on,” Mark blurted out, hand covering the front of his crotch.

Jaehyun pulled away, a bit startled. “What’s wrong?”

Mark faltered for a second, but decided to tell them because if they were going to do this, they should know right?

“I guess I should of mentioned it before, b-but ... I’m still a ... virgin,” Mark said, voice fading out on the last word afraid that it’ll turn them away. Worried that Mark’s inexperience would make them not want him anymore.

There was a pause, no one said anything and the only thing that could be heard was Mark’s rapid heartbeat. It was Johnny who broke the silence first.

“Fuck of course you are. So glad no one got their hands on you first,” Johnny groaned out.

“You guys are okay with that?”

“Of course we are. But are you okay with us being your first?” Jaehyun asked, hand running soothing circles on Mark’s stomach.

Mark might be a bit tipsy right now, but he’s never been so sure about anything in his life until now. He wanted to be taken by the both of them.

“Yes,” Mark said firmly as possible.

“We’re gonna make it extra good for you baby,” Jaehyun said.

Jaehyun got his hand back on Mark’s underwear, checking to see if Mark’s alright and when he got a nod from the boy, Jaehyun tugged the fabric off in one go.

“Look at how hard you are,” Johnny cooed.

Mark’s whole body was flushed, his exposed cock pink and wet without it even being touched. He was quite flustered with how worked up he was in front of them as they looked so composed.

“Get on the couch for us. It’ll be more comfortable,” Jaehyun instructed, patting his inner thigh before pulling away. Mark pouted at the loss of body heat, but he obeyed him and climbed onto the couch, splaying himself out for them.

“You’re so pretty Mark,” Johnny said, stroking his cheek. Mark nuzzled his face closer to his palm and Johnny couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face.

Jaehyun maneuvered Mark’s legs as he knelt on the couch between his spread thighs. He grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Mark’s hips. Mark’s head was on Johnny’s lap as he was laid out between them both. Jaehyun took one of Mark’s ankle in his hand, lifting his leg up as he let his lips graze over his skin. He moved forward, pressing kisses and bite marks on Mark’s calf and thighs, enjoying the way he trembled in his hold. He was moving closer and closer to the aching length but just as Mark thought he was going to finally pay attention to his leaking cock, he leaned down to press a kiss to his perineum.

Mark moaned, wanting some friction so his hands mindlessly wondered down to stroke himself but then Johnny got a hold of his wrist and pinned them down against his stomach, not allowing him to touch himself.

“Please. Please touch me,” Mark begged, tears welling in his eyes.

“But baby we are.”

Mark was getting increasingly frustrated, wanting desperately to get off but his body was locked in place and exposed to allow the other two play with him however they wanted. Jaehyun got his hands on Mark’s ass, massaging the plush cheeks then spreading it apart to reveal his smooth tight hole. Jaehyun pressed a thumb against his entrance, rubbing maddeningly slow around the rim making Mark pant harshly.

Mark didn’t know he had his eyes shut until there was a wet sensation against his asshole causing his body to violently jerk and his eyes flying wide open. Mark never really touched himself down there before, he tried to once when he sucked a finger into his mouth and pressed it inside of him, but the uncomfortable burn made him stop and he didn’t try it again. Now there was a tongue lapping at his hole and he can’t stop himself from grinding down onto it. Jaehyun’s hands were holding him open as he licked into him, the crude slurping sounds reached Mark’s ears and he couldn’t tell if he was mortified or extremely turned on. Then Johnny’s big frame was leaning over him, almost covering his entire body as he gripped the base of Mark’s dripping cock and pressed a kiss to the head. His hip automatically jerked up, but he was held down again with those big strong hands.

All these new sensations washed over him as Johnny took Mark’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down easily. It made Mark’s eye roll to the back his head, his toes curl and his fingers digging into Johnny’s back. It was all _too much_ , his body filled to the brim with ecstasy as he had Johnny bobbing his head over his cock and Jaehyun licking inside of him. A particular suck to Mark’s hole had him cumming into Johnny’s mouth, body bowed and mouth falling open.

As Johnny and Jaehyun pulled away, Mark was trying to steady his breathing as he had never came that hard in his life. He couldn’t stop shaking, but the hand brushing through his hair helped him calm down a bit.

“Good?”

Mark could only hum and nod his head slightly.

“You can keep going right? Think you can cum some more?”

The most Mark ever came was two times and that left him winded. Judging by the looks in Jaehyun and Johnny’s eyes, they were far from done so Mark mentally prepared himself as he agreed.

“That’s a good boy. Stay here with Johnny, I’m gonna get a couple things,” Jaehyun said as he got up to walk to his room. Johnny kept running his finger through his hair and Mark was so content, his body feeling light as feather from his orgasm.

“If you want to stop, you can tell us,” Johnny said.

“I know, but you guys haven’t cum yet.”

“Don’t worry about us.”

“No I want to keep going. It feels so good,” Mark said with a small smile. Johnny leaned down to give him a quick kiss and then Jaehyun was back again and in his hands was a couple of condoms and a bottle of half used lube.

“You ready to go?” Jaehyun asked, settling back in between Mark’s legs.

“Mhm.” Mark spread his legs some more to accompany Jaehyun. Jaehyun shucked off the shirt he was wearing and uncapped the bottle of lube and drenched his fingers with it. Jaehyun gripped Mark’s cheeks, spreading it open again to look at the spit-slick hole. Mark was getting a bit too shy from all the attention he was getting, wanting to close his legs but Johnny had his hands on his knees, keeping them open. Then a slippery finger was rubbing against his rim, his hole quivering under the touch.

“Relax. It’ll feel better if you relax a bit,” Jaehyun told him.

Mark tried to not tense his body as one finger slid inside. Thankfully, it didn’t hurt but the foreign feeling was hard to get rid of. The finger moved slowly inside him at first, stroking his walls. He kept it up for a bit, letting Mark get use to the feeling before asking him if he could add a second. Mark nodded, biting his lip as another finger slid inside and he could feel the stretch now. Jaehyun moved his fingers gently, feeling the tight hole clench around his digits. 

“Seems like you’re enjoying it. You’re twitching so much inside...” Jaehyun commented, curling his fingers. Mark moaned, his hips unconsciously grinding down on the fingers inside of him. He was slowly starting to get hard again and Johnny took his cock into his big hands, languidly stroking him.

“Feels good,” Mark panted out. Jaehyun continued to work him open, scissoring his fingers and spreading them to get his hole loose so he could fit his cock inside him. Mark’s cock was leaking precum onto Johnny’s hand and his thighs keep stiffening up with the way Jaehyun was dragging his fingers. Jaehyun figured Mark could take a third and pushed another finger alongside the two that was inside him. Mark definitely felt full, his hole stretched around the three fingers that was fucking him open.

“God I can’t wait to see you stretched around my cock,” Jaehyun muttered. Mark’s mind went blank at the mention of having a cock inside him, the anticipation outweighing his nerves. Jaehyun moved his fingers in and out of his body, then suddenly the pads of his fingers brushed against Mark’s sweet spot that had him sobbing out.

“S-Stop! I’m gonna cum again,” Mark hastily warned.

Jaehyun pulled his fingers out of him and Johnny removed his hand from his cock so Mark didn’t cum too quick. Jaehyun rubbed at Mark’s hipbone, waiting for him to catch his breath.

“You ok?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Gonna let us fuck you?”

“.. yeah.”

Jaehyun grinned, tugged his pants down to his knees and taking his cock out. Mark swallowed, taking in an eyeful of Jaehyun’s thick cock and wondering if it was going to even fit inside him.

“Here, get up,” Jaehyun said. Mark moved to the side as Jaehyun laid on the couch, back against the arm rest. He grabbed Mark and moved him on top, his back facing Jaehyun and his front towards Johnny.

“We’re gonna go at your pace ok,”Johnny said. Mark had his knees bracing Jaehyun’s hips as he slid his cock in between Mark’s asscheeks, grinding against him. Mark threw his head back as he moaned, his dick twitching. After teasing the younger, Jaehyun grabbed the condom packets and ripped it open with his teeth, taking the condom out and rolling it onto his cock.

“Take me inside you baby. Slowly,” Jaehyun instructed. Mark reached between his legs to grasp at Jaehyun’s length and slowly sank down. The first initial stretch was somewhat unpleasant, Mark gritting his teeth as the head of Jaehyun’s cock entered him. He gradually worked himself down the other’s cock, taking him in inch by inch until he was fully sat on Jaehyun. Mark felt so incredibly full, he sat forward hands on Jaehyun’s knees as he carefully circled his hips.

“ _Fuck_.. you’re so tight baby,” Jaehyun groaned, grabbing at Mark’s hips to still him. Mark adjusted himself, finding what was most pleasurable for him as he rocked back and forth. Johnny had been pretty quiet, sitting in front of Mark and observing the way he kept grinding himself on Jaehyun’s dick.

“Feel good?” Johnny asked, moving closer to caress his face.

“So full... ‘s good,” Mark slurred, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as the sparks of pleasure shot through his body. Johnny then moved his hands to unbutton his own pants and tugging them down over his hips, taking his hard cock out to stroke himself while watching the scene in front of him.

Mark gaze went from Johnny’s face down to the cock in Johnny’s hand. It was a big longer than Jaehyun’s and about the same girth and Mark’s eyes followed the movement of Johnny’s hands as he fucked into his own fist. Johnny noticed Mark’s staring and smirked.

“Wanna try sucking me off?”

“O-oh.. I’ve never done that before. Don’t think I’ll be good,” Mark replied.

“It’s ok, I’ll guide you,” Johnny said before kneeling up in front of Mark so his dick was pressed against Mark’s lips. Mark wanted to do his best for them, didn’t want to disappoint, so he wrapped both hands around Johnny’s shaft, giving it a couple of strokes before giving some kitten licks to the tip.

“Mmm. That’s good. Keep going,” Johnny encouraged.

Mark opened his mouth to take Johnny in and the part he couldn’t fit into his mouth, he kept stroking with his hands. It was a weird salty taste, but Mark didn’t dislike it as he ran his tongue along the vein protruding from the side. He realized he stopped moving his hips as he tried to focus on sucking Johnny’s dick and Jaehyun decided to take matters into his own hands and thrust up into Mark’s heat. The moan that Mark let out was muffled by the dick in his mouth, the vibrations causing Johnny to grip at Mark’s hair.

Jaehyun fucked into Mark, unhurried at first, but the constant fluttering of Mark’s snug walls surrounding him was getting him closer to cumming. Figuring that Mark was use to the stretch now, he fucked into him a bit faster which made Mark wince at the pace. He was trying his best to suck Johnny off, tongue flattening at the base of Johnny’s cock and licking a strip up the length. There were unshed tears in Mark’s eyes as he was being stuffed full from both ends. He had never experience this kind of intense pleasure before and even though he was on the edging of cumming again, he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to drown in this pleasure, wanted to be used by the both of them until he couldn’t see straight.

Jaehyun’s pace was starting to become unrelenting as he fucked him even deeper, hitting his prostate almost every time. Mark had to pull his mouth away from Johnny’s cock, letting out a high pitch squeal when Jaehyun shoved his cock right against Mark’s sweet spot. Mark couldn’t hold it in anymore as goosebumps broke out over his skin, vision blurring and he’s cumming all over his stomach. Jaehyun grunted at the tight grip around his cock, fucking into Mark until he’s also cumming into the condom.

“Shit! Oh fuck.. you’re so good Mark,” Jaehyun stated, pressing kisses on Mark’s back as he carefully lifted Mark off his cock and taking off the used condom. Mark’s limp body fell into Johnny’s arms, slumping into the older’s broad frame. Johnny kissed Mark’s cheeks, the boy’s eyes drooping close from how exhausted he was but Johnny wasn’t going to let him go so easily.

“Hey open your eyes baby. Just a bit more hm,” Johnny prompted, reaching over to grab an unopened condom, opening it and sliding it over his wet cock. Jaehyun sat back and watched in post sex haze as his roommate gathered Mark into his arms, positioning Mark with his legs wrapped around Johnny’s waist and his arms around his neck.

Mark didn’t even get the chance to calm down from his second orgasm as Johnny pushed his hard cock into him, the slide easy yet Mark was still somehow extremely tight. Mark whined, tired and overworked, but he loved the feeling of his hole being stuffed full that he just hugged Johnny closer to him and let the man fuck into him.

“He feels amazing, doesn’t he?” Jaehyun commented from the side, enjoying the show.

“Fucking amazing. So sweet and tight still,” Johnny groaned, fucking deep into Mark’s abused hole. The small _ah ah_ ’s was the only sound Mark could make, tears spilling as the pleasure was teetering closer to pain. Johnny grinds his cock into Mark’s prostate, the boy flinching in his arms and whimpering at the overstimulation.

“C-cum please,” Mark grumbled, clamping down on the girth inside of him. Johnny held onto Mark tighter, lifting Mark’s hips up and down on his cock till the skin tingling sensation overcame him, bitting down on Mark’s shoulder and cumming. Mark’s cock spurted out the last few drops of cum, his body sagging against Johnny.

“You did so good Mark,” Johnny said, patting his hair. Mark couldn’t even lift a finger, his whole body shivering from being pushed to his limits, especially for his first time. Yet all Mark could think about right then was how good it was; his limb might not be functioning well but he didn’t regret it. Johnny delicately moved Mark off his softening dick, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. He laid Mark down on the couch, eyes roaming over Mark’s debauched body; the many red marks littering over his chest and legs, the drying cum on his stomach and his puffy pink hole that was slightly gaping. Johnny spent cock twitched in interest, but he quickly pushed the dirty thoughts out of his mind and told Jaehyun to go grab a wet cloth to clean the boy off.

“Did you like it?” Johnny asked, hands stroking at his side.

“Mhm... I’m so tired,” Mark mumbled. His body felt like it was floating on a cloud and he doesn’t want to come down. He was drifting, wanting to close his eyes and sleep yet trying to fight it so he could focus on what Johnny was saying.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and we can sleep in my bed.”

“What about Jaehyun?”

“Jaehyun’s coming don’t worry. My bed’s big.”

Jaehyun came back with a warm damp cloth and they cleaned the cum and sweat off the boy’s body. Then Johnny lifted Mark into his arms and carried him to his bedroom, Jaehyun following. They entered Johnny’s room, placing Mark onto the middle of the bed as the other two slipped under the covers next to him.

“Stay with us over the weekend,” Jaehyun said.

Mark hummed.

“Got so much more to show you,” Johnny added, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head.

Mark agreed with his hazy and unfocused mind, however little did he know, Jaehyun and Johnny were going to absolutely wreck him over the next two days. But for now, he just snuggled closer to the two next him and drifted off into the best sleep he’d gotten in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’m ever writing a threesome ever again ahahaha ... 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
